


The Love of a Selkie

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [7]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: MerMay, Yandere, it counts as mermay people accept it, it is as usual yandere things go, mentions of death and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: (What do you think a yandere selkie (septic ego of your choice) would be like? )





	The Love of a Selkie

Of my choice? Alrighty then let’s go with Angus cause I rarely get a chance to write anything about this boyo (looking back now I rambled here so prepare yourself)

A Yandere selkie Angus that is a nice thought.

Angus would be the most ‘feral’ of the selkies as far as the septics go. In seal form most of the time but spotting you on land one day and it was all out the window.

He would try for about a week to court you; I guess you could say.

Bringing you fish in seal form. Or shiny things left on the seafloor from shipwrecks and such. Constantly leaving his pelt out just waiting for you to grab it and pass it off to him so he can spring about marriage. Or just see you put it on yourself after all you would look precious wrapped in his coat.

He’s generally calm during this first and second week. Following silently in either human or seal form no matter where you are. Constantly trying to either hug you or nuzzle you in what you think is just him being sweet, not realizing it’s also a way of 'scenting’ so the other creatures that might come into contact with you will know to back off.

The turning point comes towards the end of the second week actually. Sitting together on the beach, Angus in human form as he just finally drops his pelt in your lap with a smile. Watching you begin to stutter and blush as he’s now sitting naked right next to you. Watching you stare at him with wide eyes for a few moments before finally looking away and covering him with his pelt.

Officially giving it back to him.

Marriage proposal basically. Which he sees dawn on your fave as you realize what you did. Oh, he knows you like him. He’s been keeping watch he’s heard what you tell your friends about him, how you talk about him.

He’s kept you seeing him in such a good light. Only seeing him bringing you gifts and making you laugh and smile. Not seeing him tear into any other selkie that looks at you from the waters. Not seeing him stalking through the woods as he lures some out into them and closer to the waters when they make you upset. Using their own human curiosity against them.

Oh yes yes he is an adorable seal! And he loves hearing you say it! Because that’s what he lets you see. Not a predator that’s torn into the flesh of any that bother you or even show interest in you as he drags them down to the dark depths.

When you finally learn all of these things through it’s that same night. He said he would need to go out and find you something perfect from the sea as a wedding gift which he didn’t let you ignore or tell him no. Instead, you had wandered back to the water after so much time had passed. That’s when you learned what you didn’t previously know.

From seeing him dragging down the same man that had been flirting with you that same day, just an hour or so before the accidental pelt passing. Watching as they both thrash about, around 25 yards out in the water before all goes silent and all goes still.

Watching as a now human-looking Angus comes up and out of the water, a glowing gem in hand. Not noticing you until he is walking up the sandy shore now walking towards you. Now’s when it all slips.  
Oh, he’s still sweet as ever! Never let you out of his sight. Never letting you go hungry or thirsty. Bringing you such pretty prizes from the ocean deep and keeping you warm by holding you and wrapping his pelt around you.

You’ll grow to love your new home in the hidden underwater cavern, he’s positive. With its walls filled with glowing gems and a small pool of freshwater to clean in as he brings bottles of water from the land for you and food that reminds you of your past home. 

This is your home now. Safe where he can watch over you and continue to hear your lovely voice.

Angus is sure to take very good care of his mate.


End file.
